Lily's Hybrid
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has lived in Mystic Falls since she was five years old. So it comes as a great shock to her when Tyler Lockwood takes notice of her for the first time since she moved to Mystic Falls. Will the Hybrid vampire and the witch find love together? Or will everything fall to pieces? You never know in Mystic Falls.


**Hey everyone. Here is another Vampire Diaries/Harry Potter crossover. I hope you all enjoy Lily's Hybrid.**

Lily Luna Potter had been five years old when her and her family had moved to Mystic Falls Virginia. She remembers how her mother and father used to warn her and her siblings to be careful when they went out. They'd always say it was because of vampires but in Lily's mind that couldn't be the real reason. She'd never seen a vampire in real life before.

"Watch where you're going?" snapped a blonde girl who'd been walking down the hall of the school.

Lily wanted to yell that the blonde girl should watch where she was going but she didn't like confrontations. Sighing she continued on to her locker which was, happy coincidence, next to her first class. Opening the locker she began to get her books out of it. She was so lost in gathering her things and thinking every foul curse word she could at the blonde who'd ran into her that she didn't notice the boy who was leaning against the locker.

"You shouldn't let Rebekah bother you," he told her his dark eyes looking into her hazel ones.

"I'm not," Lily informed the boy with a smile. "I'm Lily Potter in case you were wondering."

"I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Tyler. Tyler Lockwood. It's nice to meet you, Lily." He watched her as she balanced her books in one arm and closed her locker door with the other. "You must be new here. Did anyone show you around the school?"

Lily laughed. "Tyler Lockwood, we've been in the same school system for most of our lives," she laughed. "You should know who I am by now." She wasn't shocked that Tyler didn't know who she was. He didn't pay much attention to anyone who didn't happen to be part of his little group of friends. She wasn't part of his little group of friends so she didn't get any attention.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." She walked away from Tyler leaving him leaning against the locker that was next to hers. The look on his face almost made her sorry she'd been frosty like she was with him. Almost. Walking into her first class which happened to be History she took her seat. Getting her homework out she prepared for the lesson of the day. She'd always loved history class and it wasn't because Mr. Saltzman was good looking. Which was a definite plus in Lily's book. She loved history because she loved to learn about the past.

"Can I copy your homework at least?" came the male voice from behind her.

With a sigh she turned back to look at Tyler. "No," she told him. "If you didn't do your homework that's on you." She turned back around trying her best not to let Tyler Lockwood get to her. It was his own fault he hadn't done his homework.

"Alright," Tyler sighed. "But will you at least go to the Decade dance with me?"

That was totally unexpected, Lily thought as she turned to look at Tyler yet again. "Excuse me?"

"Go to the Decade dance with me?"

A million things went through Lily Luna's mind at this question. A look of shock crossed her face as she tried to figure out how to answer Tyler. How did one answer a question like that from someone who either didn't know you existed or pretended not to know you existed? What kind of answer was Tyler expecting?

"You don't even know me," she told him in a deadpan voice. "Why do you want to go to any dance with me? Plus I thought you were dating Caroline. It is Caroline? Right?"

"I was dating Caroline," Tyler told her. "We broke up a while back."

"I'm sorry."

"Take your seats, class," Alaric Saltzman called as he stood in front of the class. "Today we'll be doing a lesson on Henry VIII." He went into the lesson plan for the day which Lily was planning to listen to faithfully and take notes.

The scritch scratch of a pen on paper was heard from behind Lily Luna and she found herself shocked that Tyler Lockwood, of all people, was taking notes in class. So it wasn't a surprise when she felt something jab her in the back. She turned her head slightly to find a note at her elbow. Taking the note she unfolded the paper with a sigh hoping Mr. Saltzman didn't catch her.

 _So are you going to go to the dance with me?_

Sighing she quickly scribbled a reply and shoved the note back at Tyler. Why was he so annoying today of all days? He hadn't even looked at her in any of the years she'd known him. Or even in any of the years she'd lived in Mystic Falls. Why now?" The note was pushed back to her.

In answer to her question of why now he'd answered with, _Maybe I just noticed you today. Maybe I want to get to know you better. Is that such a crime, Lily?_

Another sigh came from Lily's lips. She knew she was probably going to regret this but she wrote in a on the note that she would go to the Decade dance with Tyler.

"Yes," crowed Tyler just as Alaric was getting to part about Henry VIII beheading his wife Anne Boleyn.

A smattering of laughter came after that making a smirk form on Lily's face.

"I'm sorry you feel so happy about Anne Boleyn's death, Tyler," Lily joked sending the rest of the class into another fit of laughter. "But death is no joking matter when you're a wife of Henry Tudor."

"Mr. Lockwood, see me after class," Alaric Saltzman said. "Shall we get back to today's lesson?"

The rest of the class went off without hitch. Lily would have a lot of things to tell her mother when she got home from school today.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Lily's Hybrid.**


End file.
